


I've Never Loved Anybody Fully

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid his thoughts, Tim receives a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Loved Anybody Fully

He’s an idiot. He’s loud and abrasive and a meathead.

There’s no explanation as to why Tim is attracted to to Prince Kon-El, but even with the idea of marriage over his head (“It’s your decision, Tim,” only it’s really not) he’s unsure of any ability he might have to woo the other prince. He hopes that having spent time with him (but only an hour!) was enough. More than anything, Tim knows that his own feelings are not the priority. The much needed alliance with the Kryptonians rests on his shoulders.

He shivers and tries to hide deeper in his bedding. You should never genuinely like the person you’re being forced to marry, and he decided that a long time ago. Maybe it was seeing his own friend’s engagement broken off and resulting in heart break that made him so cynical about the process. And yet, and yet—Kon-El’s eyes were kind and despite the fact that he was so incredibly dense, the way he spoke of space and books was enchanting. During the conference with their fathers and other ministers of varying degrees, he’d winked at Tim openly and made him flush bright red. He knows that is should be impossible to fall in love with anyone so quickly, but wasn’t that the way it was for Bruce and Dick, his own parents? He whines into his pillows.

A knock at his door draws him up from the bed. He pulls a blanket around his shoulders and tries not to be annoyed at the rapid repetition of knocks. When he answers it, Kon-El is there. The S-shield of his family’s crest burns bright red on his tunic’s chest, and there’s a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Oh, dear. Tim knows just by looking at him that he’s doomed, and he tries to hide the fact behind a stoic face.

“Shouldn’t you be resting? There are hundreds of others you’re going to be seeing—”

“I don’t want them.” Kon-El smiles wider and it’s clear he’s trying to hold something back. “I just wanted to say that I’m really glad I met you. If it’s alright with you, I want to propose that we marry tomorrow at the talks.”

Tim allows himself to smile. “You don’t have to ask me. Your kingdom is much larger than ours. You could easily have anything you wanted.”

Kon-El swallows, put off guard by the way Tim’s said it. “But I want you to think well of me. Jeez, Tim. I like you. That’s why I don’t even care about any other prince or princess out there!”

“You could have me without asking.”

“You’d hate me!” Kon groans because Tim’s still smiling at him. “I just thought I’d ask. I didn’t expect you to..” He trails off before his eyes widen. “You’re playing with me, aren’t you!”

Tim’s smile turns impish and he begins to back into his room. “Make your proposal, Prince Kon-El. You’ll hear my answer then.” When he shuts the door, he can hear Kon complaining, babbling—“What does that even mean?”—and he grins wholeheartedly. It feels…turbulent. That’s what anything with Kon-El will be, he’s sure. He has his apprehensions on the subject, and yet…he closes his eyes, comfortable. It isn’t a terrible prospect. His intelligence tells him that Kon-El is a good person and a great friend. Surely then, the way his own heart races when they’re in the same vicinity is a good indication of how things will turn out.

He needs to tell Dick—he hasn’t seen him since morning, and he’s sure that Dick will be thrilled. He can’t help but giggle at his own giddiness.


End file.
